Never Expected That To Happen!
by GilmoreGirls-OTH-2013
Summary: Rory & Paris go to FL for Spring Break. Who will she meet there? How will this person change her? What will she do when she returns to Yale and runs into the last person that she thought she would? Can things be like they were in FL? How will things be different? Is this person the person she thought they were? How will she react to seeing this person? Read to find out. RR
1. I Don't Want to Go!

**MAY CONTAIN LINES FROM SOME SEASONS OF GILMORE GIRLS Written By: Amy Sherman-Palladino**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT WN GILMORE GIRLS. I DO NOT OWN ANYRIGHTS TO THE SHOW!_**

**_Chapter: 1_**

Rory walked into her dorm room that she shared with Paris, Janet, and a fifteen year old prodigy. When she walked in she found Paris in her room packing and she didn't quite know why then she remembered hat Paris had mentioned she might be going away with Professor Asher Flemming for Spring Break.

"Paris what are you doing?" Rory asked tentivly.

Paris just looked up at Rory like she was stupid.

"Gilmore I have known you since High School and I know for a fact that re not that stupid. What does it look like I am doing?" She asked sarcastically

Rory just stood there and shook her head.

"Paris I know what you are doing. What I don't know is why you are packing and where you are going." Rory stated plainly.

"I my dear dumb friend that you seem to be at this moment and time am packing, so that I can go with Janet and Glenn on their Spring Break trip down to Florida. You should come too and explained those experiences of yours with me." Said Paris

Rory could not believe what she was hearing. _'Paris wants to go on Spring Break and expand these experiences of hers. What even that means. It's not like she hasn't already done that with Professor Asher Flemming and while I am thinking about him, I thought that She said she might have plans with him. So why is she packing to go on a trip to Florida?'_

"Paris I don't mean to pry into your personal life…" But before she could finish her sentence Paris interrupted her.

"Then don't!" Paris shouted

Rory took a deep breath and continued with what she was going to say before she was interrupted. "But I thought you said you might have plans with Professor Asher Flemming."

"Gilmore as I have told you before just call him Asher. You do know him on a little of a personal level now so it won't hurt anything. You are right in the fact that I told you I might have plans with Asher over break but plans change, just as mine have. So will you please just drop it now?" Paris said a little exasperated.

"As I have told you Paris I will not call Professor Asher Flemming by his first name because that is rude and it makes me feel weird. So will you now drop that subject?" Rory said just as if not more exasperated than Paris.

"Fine Gilmore but it really shouldn't matter that much. So are you gonna come to Florida with us or not?" Paris asked.

Rory thought about it hard for a second, she had made plans to stay with her mom over break. They planned to do lots of movie nights, eat junk food so much that they couldn't move. Rory didn't quite know if she wanted to have that "College Spring Break" experience.

"Pairs I already made plans with my mom over break, I really don't want to cancel on her now. We have barley hung out over the past few weeks and I miss her." Rory said in her best Bambi voice.

"Gilmore don't pull that Bambi crap on me you know it doesn't work. You also know that Lorelai would want you to have the "Full College Experience" and Spring Break is a part of that experience. So why don't you just call her and tell her you are going to have a little fun down in Florida on break." Paris said matter-of-factly. Knowing that she was right on this because she knew that Lorelai wanted was for Rory to get every College experience that she could before she had to go into the real world.

"Paris I really don't want to go. Will you please just drop it! I am not going and there is nothing you can do that is going to make me go." Rory said confidently, but she knew that there was only one person that had that kind of power to make her go on this trip to Florida for break, and that person would be her loving, caring, sometimes crazy (ok who was she kidding that was an understatement she was crazy all the time) mother.

"Fine you asked for it." Paris said picking up her bag and digging through it until she found hat he was looking or Rory didn't know what she was looking for until she held what it was up in her hand. Rory couldn't believe Paris was going to do this to her.

"Paris you wouldn't dare!" Rory practically yelled causing Paris to jump a little.

"Oh my sweet little Gilmore Girl that is where you are wrong I would dare do it if and only if it was for your own good. Wait who am I kidding I might do it just for the fun of it, but that is not the case at this point and time I am doing his for your own good and you will see that soon enough. Now that we have gotten that cleared up. Are you going to agree to come on this trip or are you going to force me to make this phone call and get the person on the other end to be the one that changes your mind to go or will that person have to force you as well." Paris said holding her head up high knowing that she had the best leverage you could imagine over her best friend.

_'Wow Paris! That is all I have to say at this moment. Wow. I have never heard her go on and on like that before.' _ Rory thought to herself

"Paris you really should take breaths between monologues. Plus I don't think that you will actually make that phone call so my answer will remain the same I am not going on that trip with you. I am going to go to Stars Hallow during break and spend time with my mom." Rory stated in a steady voice, but she had a feeling that this was not the end of their little argument and that it was about to get a whole lot bigger and a whole lot more colorful due to the person that was going to be on the other side of the phone call. Before she could even blink Paris had flipped her phone open and had started to dial a phone number. Rory was really hoping that Paris was blushing and not actually going to call her mother, but she was sorely mistaken.

"Hey Lorelai its Paris… I am good thanks for asking… how are you? That's good… There is a reason that I called… Yes it just so happens that it does involve your daughter… (Paris said looking straight at Rory with a cocky smile on her face)… Yes you a very correct in assuming that it has to do with Spring Break… Well I am glad that you asked. It has to do with the fact that I Paris Geller am going on a trip down to Florida with Rory and I's roommate Janet and a guy we know from the newspaper Glenn for Spring Break… I know it is shocking right. That I Paris Geller who did not participate I anything that was Spring Break related I High School, however I am going on this trip and I asked the lovely daughter of yours to join me and she said that she didn't want to and that she couldn't because she had plans with you over break… I know those were my exact words… Yes I told her that too but she still said that she didn't want to and that she couldn't. So I pulled out the big guns ad called you thou he didn't believe me when I said that I would… I would not mind doing that at all." At whatever Rory's mother had said on the phone made Paris smile even bigger. Paris came to stand next to Rory. "Ok thanks Lorelai I owe you big time… I sure will here she is, bye." Paris said handing the phone to Rory.

"Hey mom." Rory said defeedtedly

"Fruit-of-my-loins! What is this me hearing that you don't want to go to Florida for Spring Break?! It's Florida for crying out loud!" Her Mom shouted through the phone.

"I know its Florida mom. I just really don't want to go, I want to stay home with you and hang like we used to."

"I know kid me too, but it's something that you need to do. So this is what you are going to do. You are going to pack up the things that you have there in your dorm that are Florida ready and are practical take with you to Florida. Then you're going to bring Paris, Janet, and Glenn to come see mommy. Whatever else you need to pack like your bathing suit and stuff that. That is still here at the house you will get it when you get here. Hen I ill send my favorite daughter in to the Florida to get drunk, but not too drunk where she might fall out the windows might I add to have fun."

Rory couldn't help but to laugh at her mom's little rant. "Mom I am your only daughter, but ok I will see you in a little while. I love you mom."

"You are the only daughter that we know of. I love you too kid. Talk to you when you come to your long lost home."

"Bye mom."

"Bye kid, see you soon."

Rory hung up the phone and tossed it back to Paris while giving her a death glare.

"What can I say I know who to call, that will get you to do something." Paris said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah , yeah, yeah. Let me go pack what I have here then we will head over to my mom's house. Then off Florida! Yay! I couldn't be more excited!" Rory deadpanned.

When they pulled up to Rory's childhood home, her mom came running out the door and into the yard before Rory even got out of the van and her mother never ran.

"Fruit-of-my-loins! My long lost daughter has returned but how can I be sure that it is you and not some other strange child claiming to be mine. Or a know my daughter could be the gorgeous one that is next to this girl that resembles what I remember you after long like But I can't be sure. Well guess I will have two daughters since I can't seem to figure which one of these people is my actual daughter, but you know this would not have happened if my daughter would ever come home anymore!" Lorelai ranted.

"Hey mom I missed you too. Now lets t inside so that I can finish packing and we can get on the road to Florida that way we can at least try and get there at a decent hour." Rory huffed

"Now my so called daughter gets here and in no less than five minutes here and is already ready to leave. Wow some daughter you are!"

"You know you love me mom."

"Awww I do love you kid and you love me too. Alright lets get you packed that way you can abandon my again." Lorelai said laughing.

"Mom you are the one that is making me go, or don't you remember." Rory protested laughing.

"I know." Lorelai said shaking her head

Rory and Lorelai walked arm and arm into the house and into Rory's childhood room.

"So daughter of mine what else do you need to pack?" Lorelai asked.

"I need my bathing suit, my beach towel and that's about it." Rory walked over to her closet because that is where he remembers her bathing suit and stuff being, but when she opened up her closet it was all reorganized and some things were missing like her bathing suit for example a few other things, but the other things really didn't matter because they weren't needed to take with her to Florida but her bathing suit was a necessity.

"Mom where is my bathing suit?"

"What bathing are you talking about?" Her mother asked shrugging her shoulders.

"My green ad black one piece bathing suit where is it?"

"I have no idea let me go and check the hall closet maybe it's in there, because you know where somethings get placed in this house."

"Mom it's not going to be in there."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because at is not where I put it. I know for a fact that I put it in my bedroom closet so why would it be in the hall closet?"

"I don't know, just let me go check." Little did Rory know that her mom walked out of her room stopped looked he hall closet and picked a bag that had two new bathing suits for Rory in it and the tags were taken off that way they couldn't be taken back, and she walked into the living room where Par had me herself comfortable and handed her the bag.

"Paris DO NOT let Rory see this bag, know about this bag, or even think about this bag until you get to Florida and into your hotel room. Can I trust you to do that?"

"You sure can." With that said Lorelai walked back into her daughters room.

"You were right kid its not in there. I don't know where it could be then. Do you have any ideas?

"I told you that it wasn't to be in there. No I don't have any other ideas as to where it could be. What am I going to do I can't go without a bathing suit."

"Here's a thought how about you buy a new bathing suit when you get there."

"That's a good idea except I don't have the money for that."

"Well maybe this will help." Lorelai pulled money out of her pocket and handed it to Rory.

"Mom I can't take this." Rory said shaking her head and handing the money back to her mom.

"You can and you will. Now you need to get on the road, if you want to get down there at a decent hour."

"Good point." Rory said taking the money and putting it in her front pocket of her jeans.

"Hey kid why don't you head out to the van I want to talk to Paris and Janet real quick."

"Ok." Rory said walking towards the van.

Lorelai pulled Paris and Janet aside. "I need you both to do me a favor."

"What's up Lorelai?" Paris asked

"This what I need you to do for me. I gave Rory money to buy another bathing suit while she is down in Florida, but if she buys another one piece. I need you take the receipt a bathing suit from her and take it back to the store. While you are there if there is enough money get her two more two piece bikinis with money. Ok?"

"I was going to hide that one piece from her anyway, so she would be forced to buy a new suit anyway." Janet said.

"Thanks girls."

"Your welcome." Janet and Paris said at the same time

"Alright let's get you guys on the road." Lorelai said as she walked to the van, she also saw that Paris got behind the wheel.

"Come on Paris let me drive my own van!" Glenn yelled causing everyone jump slightly.

"So how come Paris is driving?" Lorelai asked

"Are we really going to go through this again?" Paris asked exasperated.

"Sorry didn't know that you all had already been through it before." Lorelai stated.

"I can't be in a car if anyone else is driving okay? If I din car crash, it's going to be at my own hand." Paris stated.

"Glenn would you mind if Rory rode up front she gets carsick?" Lorelai asked.

"Ummm sure I guess."Glenn said defeated

Rory looked at her mom like she was crazy, she didn't get carsick.

Lorelai leaned over to whisper into her ear. "Airbags." Was all that she said but Rory knew what she was implying.

**_TBC!_**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT._**


	2. Kicked Out! & Relocated! What!

**MAY CONTAIN LINES FROM SOME SEASONS OF GILMORE GIRLS Written By: Amy Sherman-Palladino**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT WN GILMORE GIRLS. I DO NOT OWN ANYRIGHTS TO THE SHOW!_**

******_Chapter: 2_**

Rory had remembered exactly why she never liked riding with Paris, and was grateful that her mother had suggested that she ride in the front with the air bags. Paris had made the twenty-two hour drive from Stars Hallow Connecticut to Sarasota Florida into a sixteen-hour drive. They had left Stars Hallow at twelve in the afternoon and they got to the hotel they were staying at around three in the morning. Paris had knocked off six hours of driving. When they got there all Rory wanted to was get some sleep, but she knew that might not be possible because Paris bouncing around and that wasn't like her.

"Paris are you ok?" Rory asked a little worried about her friend.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Paris asked shrugging.

"Because you are sitting in that seat of yours bouncing up and down and it is making me nervous." Rory said looking at Paris as if she was crazy.

"I'm fine I'm just really excited about this! How far away from the hotel are we?" Paris asked subtly changing the subject from her to something else.

"Well I don't know since you chose a different hotel than was originally planned. Why did you choose another hotel anyway?"

"Well I didn't want to stay in that thing that someone said it was a HOTEL when the website clearly said that it was a MOTEL so I picked somewhere else, it's already been paid for and it's got a four out of five rating. So that's good." Paris said matter-of-factly.

"Would you just answer the question?! What is the name that way I can look for it!?" Rory shouted causing Paris to look at her as if she was crazy this time.

"Well miss touchy touchy. The Helmsley Sandcastle Hotel it what the name is. In addition, I know that I gave you the directions to this place so it's not my fault that you lost them! Find them now because I would like to be there soon!" Paris said looking back in front of her.

"Paris, I didn't lose the directions they are right here! I was messing with you. It's about another forty minutes away and it is going to be on our right." Rory said with finality.

For the rest of the time in the car no one said anything. When they finally got to the hotel, Paris was actually driving more crazy than normal. She stopped and made the tires screech on the pavement causing everyone outside of the car to stop what they were doing and look at the car that made the noise or in some peoples case jump out of the way that way they weren't made into road kill.

Rory couldn't wait to get out of the car once she was sure that it was parked and not going to move she jumped out. "I swear Paris every time I ride with you I say that I am never going to do it again!" Rory said laughing a little, causing Paris to join in. "Yet here I am getting out of a vehicle that you were once driving again!" Rory said laughing again.

Little did Rory know that they had gotten more attention from her and Paris laughing than they got from Paris's driving. Janet and Glenn finally got out of the van.

"You are CRAZY Paris CRAZY! I AM driving MY van on the way back!" Glenn said ask he knelt to the ground kissing it as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

"Yeah we will see about that now won't we! Isn't that what you said before we left Connecticut and who was driving when we left? Oh yeah that's right it was me!" Paris shouted with an evil smile on her face.

"Now how can we find someone that is working here?" Paris said looking around

"Ummm I don't know Paris. Why don't you try a person that is dressed in a blue shirt and khakis? That would be my best bet." Rory said.

"Well while you all do that I am gonna go for a run! See you all when it is time to go back." Janet said

"You are going to run now? When we just got to the beach and are on vacation no less?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Yeah, just right around the corner." Janet said as if it were obvious.

_'Just when I thought she might be normal she says that she is going on a run while on vacation!' _Rory thought to herself little did she know she same thought ran rough Paris's head as well.

"Don't you want to know where our rooms are first that way you know where you are sleeping?" Paris asked.

"Actually I didn't think of that. So where are we sleeping?" Janet asked

Paris finally got the attention of one of the people that worked there. Rory watched in amazement as Paris jerked this guy down to her level and whispered something in his ear. At whatever she said his eyes went wide with realization and noticeably stiffened.

"Paris let the poor guy go and stop intimidating him." Rory stated as she went to stand behind Paris.

"I'm sorry Miss. Geller but we do not have another two rooms ready for you at this moment. In our books we have it written down that you only needed one room not three." The guy looked completely scared telling Paris. _'He should be afraid of Paris, very afraid.' _ Rory thought to herself.

"Do you remember what I told you earlier?" Paris asked the guy, and he just nodded his head in response. "And you do like your job right?" She asked him again and yet all he did was nod in response. "Well then I suggest you better run along and fix this situation." Paris said sending the guy running scared in the opposite direction.

"Paris what did you say to make him so scared?" Rory asked interested in what would make someone so scared.

"Well you know Madeline and Louise right?" Rory just looked at Paris with a no-shit look on her face. "Well it just so happens that Madeline's cousins the Harrington's own this hotel, and Madeline asked them to have our three rooms ready by the time we got here." Paris paused to let Rory digest that information.

"So what you are telling me it that you just threatened that guy's job, because he didn't have what we asked for and because Madeline has connections and are you telling me THE HARRINGTIONS as in THE HARTFORD HARRINGTONS?" Rory asked

"Yes Rory that is exactly what I did, and that is exactly who I am talking about." Paris said nonchalantly.

"Wow, is all I have to say." Rory noticed that the scared guy had come back and the look on his face told her that Paris was not going to be happy about this.

"Ummm Miss. Geller, but we seem to have a problem." The guy said timidly.

"And what problem might that be?" Paris asked

"Well it seems like we have double books the rooms that you were supposed to get. It doesn't look like there will be anything that we can do about the room arrangements." The guy said in an even lower voice to the point where Rory was having a hard time hearing him.

"Can you come over here where I can reach you please?" Paris asked in a sickly sweet voice and Rory knew that this guy was in deep shit with Paris.

Once again, Paris pulled this guy down to her level and whispered something that must have been more terrifying than what she had said before because the look on his face just got even more scared and Rory thought that his eyes might just bug out of his head. Once Paris had released her grip on him, he stood facing Paris head on.

"Now will you please go fix this mistake for the second time!?" Paris yelled bringing everyone's focus to them yet again. The guy looked at her and nodded then looked at Rory with a look that said please-help-me and took off running even faster than before if that was even possible.

"Paris what did you say this time? He looked even more scared than he did before." Rory said with the sound of amazement in her voice.

"I may have mentioned that The Harrington Heir might be coming with his friends. As well as the fact that the Hayden Gilmore double heiress was going to be joining us here and when she heard that her friends were being treated badly she would not be happy." Paris said proud of herself.

"Paris you didn't! Plus how do they even know those names this far away from Connecticut?" Rory asked.

"Well Madeline mentioned that The Harrington's always told their employees the big name's that were a huge deal back in Hartford and that if they ever came here to do whatever was needed to make them comfortable even if that meant kicking people out of their rooms. So that would be how they know those names." Paris said

"But did you really have to bring me into it? Couldn't you just have brought up your name and Dugrey's, why me?" Rory asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Your name is bigger and more powerful than mine, Dugrey's, The Harrington's and most of the people in the Hartford society that is why I brought it up." Paris said as if she was talking to a dumb person.

Rory noticed the guy coming back he looked a little more relaxed.

"Ummm Miss. Geller here are the room keys. We have also given you two more rooms seeing that there are four of you here and Miss. Hayden is coming each of these rooms as a king bed and a flat screen TV. I hope that you will be happy with that." The guy said with a slight smile on his face.

"That will do just fine thank you. I really hope you don't think that you're getting a tip because you're not, and can you take of these bags to their respectable rooms and would you bother to tell us what the room numbers might be that way my friend can go where she is needed?" Paris said irritably.

"Yes Miss. Geller, the rooms are 21, 22, 25, 26 and 30. I will take the bags to the rooms now. What bags do you want where?" The guys asked but Paris just ignored him for the moment.

"Alright Rory in room 21, me in room 22, The Hayden Heiress in room 25, Janet in room 26, and Glenn in room 30. Any objections?" Paris asked. Everyone shook his or her heads no and Paris proceeded to tell the guy what bags would go with what rooms.

When Rory turned around Janet was already gone. _'I guess she really wanted to run'_ Rory thought to herself.

* * *

Logan, Colin, Finn and Step had been in Florida for two days now and they have had the best time ever well that was until they went back to their rooms and two of their key cards would not open the doors.

Logan walked down the hallway to where Finn was standing with a puzzled look on his face.

"Finn what's up?" Logan asked concerned about his friend because Finn had a redhead on his arm and he's drunk and should be happy but he didn't look it.

"Well mate if you must know I cannot get into my room and apparently neither can Steph." Finn said

"What do you mean you can't get into your room and neither can Steph?"

"Exactly that mate we cannot get into our rooms."

At that moment, one of the guys that worked at the hotel came up carrying bags towards Finn and Steph's room. First, the guy stopped at Finn's room and began to open the door but Logan stopped him.

"Excuse me but what do you think you are doing with those bags? These rooms are taken by us."

The guy that was carrying the bags didn't seem phased by this but continued to try and open the door.

"Didn't you hear me I just said that these rooms are taken? What are you doing?" Logan asked getting really frustrated now because this guy thought that he could just treat hem way that he wanted, didn't he know who they were?

"I'm sorry sir but you all need to go to the main desk and get your new room assignments because these are no longer your rooms." The guy said with a little bit of an attitude.

"Do you know who we are?!" Logan yelled.

"I could really care less who you are the people that these bags belong to scare me more than you do so please move and go get your new room assignments!" They guy said

Logan couldn't believe that there was someone else here that could scare this guy more than he could. There were only two people that could possibly scare someone that much his father and some blonde chick that was yelling at Doyle about something but he barely got a good look at her when he made a rare appearance in the newsroom at Yale.

"Finn lets go fix this because it has to be a mistake they would not kick us out of our rooms!" Logan yelled. As they were walking down the hall, Logan turned to Finn.

"Who do you think would be brave enough kick the hotel owner's kid and his friends out of their rooms?" Logan asked

"I have no bloody idea but you know that I will find out who these people are!" Finn said adamantly.

They made their way down to the main office to see what this was all about. Logan watched as Finn walked straight to the desk well a straight and steady as he could with him being as drunk as he was.

"Excuse me, but I want to know what the bloody hell is going on and why I have been kicked out of my room as well as my friends." Finn demanded.

"I'm sorry Mr. Harrington but I was just following what I was told to do, and you have not been kicked out of your room just relocated." The woman stated calmly.

"And who the bloody hell told you to do that, because I know I didn't!" Finn yelled Logan had almost never seen Finn like this. Yeah he had seen him mad but Finn never yelled at a woman.

"No sir you didn't but your parents did." The woman said

"Now why the bloody hell would they do that?" Finn asked a little calmer

"Because sir apparently these are some of your cousin Miss. Stevens friends…" But before she could finish her sentence Finn interrupted her.

"So my friends and I have been taken out of our rooms because of some of my cousins friends? That is ridiculous now put back in our rooms!" Finn said

"I'm sorry but I can't do that sir, even if I wanted to, I am..." Yet again, Finn interrupted her.

"You can and you will. I am the owner's son for god's sake!" Finn exclaimed

"I'm sorry sir I can't because Miss. Hayden is…" Yet again, Finn interrupted her.

"Francine Hayden is here? But why would she need our rooms?" Finn asked

Logan stepped forward and put a hand on Finns shoulder. "Finn why don't you let her give her a chance to finish explaining that way we can understand what is going on." Logan said and Finn just nodded. "Ok continue from where you were when you were interrupted by him." Logan said pointing to Finn.

"I was saying that I couldn't move you back to your rooms because as in the young Miss. Hayden who is in college will be joining us and those people that are now occupying rooms are friends of hers. Therefore, I did as I was told and by the looks of things, I do say that she is already occupying one of those rooms. I was just told what and how to do things and one of those things was moving Mr. Harrington and his friends out of those rooms and Miss. Hayden and her friends into them." After she talked she just stood there.

_'The Hayden Heiress is here?!' _Logan and all of his friend's tat the same time.

Logan took a deep breath, looked at the woman, and asked. "What are our new room arraignments?"

"Well…" she said typing something into the computer. "Mr. McCrae is in room 19, Mr. Huntzberger is in room 20, Mr. Harrington is in room 23, and Miss. Vanderbilt is in room 24."

"So only two of us have moved rooms?" Logan asked and the woman just nodded.

"WELLLL may I ask who is now in my room?" Finn asked

"I'm sorry sir I was told not to tell you." The woman handed them keys and walked away.

* * *

Rory was glad to finally be out of that car and glad that all of their rooms were not that far apart. Rory was getting ready to walk out of her room but she stopped because for some reason she got this feeling that she should just stand there for a minute. Then heard a girl: "I can't believe Hayden Heiress is here! I what to know what she looks like people say that she is beautiful and she has got to be in one of our old rooms I just know it…" Before could hear more of the conversation they had gone into one of the rooms down the hall. Rory just stood there not knowing what to do because if these people knew that she was here so could others. Rory let out a groan dropped to the floor.

"Well wasn't that attractive." Rory heard Paris say from behind her.

"Paris what are we going to do with an extra room bot you and I know that the Hayden Heiress is already here and thanks to you people know that the Hayden Heiress is here and it is possible that others might find out too. What do you want?" Rory said a little too harsh.

Paris just shook her head. "Firstly you never know what might happen and it is always good to be prepared and having an extra room how much more prepared is that. Oh your mom told me to give this to you once we got into our rooms to here." Paris said handing her a bag with something in it.

_'What could mom have given Paris to give me?'_ Rory asked herself then looked in the bag only to let out another groan. _'Really mom!'_

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT._**


	3. New Friend's

**MAY CONTAIN LINES FROM SOME SEASONS OF GILMORE GIRLS Written By: Amy Sherman-Palladino**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT WN GILMORE GIRLS. I DO NOT OWN ANYRIGHTS TO THE SHOW!_**

******_Chapter: 3_**

Rory just stood there looking into the bag she didn't know how long she had been standing there but it must have been a while because the next thing she knew Paris was waving her hand in front of her face.

"Gilmore? Gilmore! It's not that big of a deal they are just bikinis." Paris said walking away from Rory and went to sit on the end of the bed. "And people thought that I was over dramatic." Paris muttered to herself.

"No Paris these are not bathing suits, a bathing suit covers all the things that you want covered these don't."

"They cover the essentials and that is what matters."

"PARIS! They are not something that I would wear. Thank God my mom gave me money to get another bathing suit, and don't you have your own room? Get out of mine." Rory said as she opened the door motioning for Paris to get out.

"Wow Gilmore I never thought that you would get so upset over articles of clothing." Paris said as she got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"These are not articles of clothing. I don't know what to call these things right now, but they are most definitely not clothing. Will you please leave now so that I can go get an appropriate bathing suit."

"Fine Gilmore I'm going. Just don't get another one piece." Paris said as she walked out the door.

_'Don't get a one piece? What other bathing suit does she expect me to get? Because I most definitely am not getting another one of these things. Now I wonder where I can get another bathing suit around here.' _Rory thought to herself as she walked around the room and gathered the things that she was going to take with her when she went to look for a new bathing suit. As she was pulling the door of her hotel room closed she bumped into something hard or someone for that matter.

"I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." When Rory looked up she saw that she had run into a petite blonde.

"Oh not a problem. Where ya headed to?" The blonde asked.

"To try and find a place to get a bathing suit. You?" Rory asked hoping that the blonde would be able to tell her where to get one.

"I was trying to find my idiot friends but I can't seem to and there is one place down the street that I always go to, I could show you if you like? But they probably aren't even open yet. We can go later if you want? Oh I'm Stephanie Vanderbilt by the way but everyone calls me Steph." Steph said as she offered Rory her hand.

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea seeing as I have no idea where I am going, but what I really need is coffee and not the hotel's coffee either. I need real coffee. I'm Rory Gilmore." Rory said taking Steph's hand and shaking it. "So how long are you here for?" Rory asked trying to keep the conversation going. _'She's a Gilmore? As in Mr. & Mrs. Gilmore's granddaughter. She must be as out of society as they say because she should know that my family is one of the big families of Hartford Society.' _Steph thought to herself.

"About the next week or so then me and some friends of mine are going on another trip. There is a little coffee place in the same area as the store I am going to show you. It might be open by time we get there it is four-thirty in the morning and if its not then we can sit around and talk, since we are both going to be here for the next week or so, it would be nice to have a girl around that I can talk to that has a brain because my friends hang around girls that clearly don't. Which I can see that you have a brain by the way that you carry yourself. You should meet my friends I think that you would fit in perfectly with us and as I said before it would be nice to have another girl to talk to even if it is only for the next week or so. Sorry I tend to ramble when I am excited." Steph said. Rory was just looking at her in amazement because she had never met someone that could ramble or rant as much as her and her mother, it was nice to see that there were other people out there that did ramble and rant like her mother did.

"Sorry for staring at you it's just that I don't know many people that can keep up with me or my mother in the rambling department. It's just nice to know that there is someone that will be able to keep up with me for the next week. I like the idea of us talking to each other, oh and please don't tell anyone that I am a Gilmore I hear that the Harrington Heir is here with some of his friends and I really want to be treated differently because they might know my grandparents. Now let's get going so that we can get coffee because a Gilmore Girl without coffee is a bad thing and everyone them is at the risk of getting hurt." Rory said as she walked in the direction that she thought was right, and Steph just laughed at the girl's logic.

"I know that you said that you didn't want people knowing that you are a Gilmore, because you don't want people to treat you differently because they might know your grandparents, but what makes you think that people will treat you any different?" Steph asked curious as to what the answer might be.

"Because it seems that anywhere I go and people that are there know my grandparents they always seem to treat me differently than when I was just plain old Rory and I don't want that to happen. I have never used my name to get things that I wanted and I don't plan on starting now." Rory said matter-of-factly she kept walking in the direction that she was hoping that it was the right direction, when a hand grabbed her elbow and steered her to the right.

"What do you mean you have never used your name to get what you wanted? What did you get that you didn't use your last name and connections for?" Steph asked because she really wanted to know, what was so different about this girl. Yeah she already realized that the girl didn't like to flaunt her name and that she wasn't from society per-say because of her mom but she did have the connections behind her name.

"Well I got into Princeton, Yale, Harvard, and some other prestigious schools based on my academics. " Rory stated very proud of herself, she looked around and saw that they were coming to a corner and was that the light said open.

"Wow. That's good what school do you go to?" Steph asked

"Let's get to know one another a little better before I go and tell you that, shall we." Rory suggested pulling Steph along so that she could get coffee faster. Steph allowed Rory to pull her along and just laughed as they went.

"Fair enough." Steph said as they entered the coffee shop.

Rory walked up to the counter and ordered four large cups of coffee, she turned to Steph and asked. "What would you like?"

"What one of those four coffee's isn't for me." Steph asked and Rory just shook her head no with and meek smile on her face.

"Wow you must really love coffee. I'll have a Medium coffee with creamer." Steph told the woman behind the counter.

"As I told you a Gilmore Girl without coffee is not a good one and it puts everyone around her in danger." They stood there and waited for their coffee to be ready, when the woman handed them their coffee's by the time they found a place to sit Rory had already drank one of her coffee's.

"As I stated before you really must love coffee. Didn't that burn your mouth?" Steph asked.

"Nope, I grew a tolerance for it a while ago." Rory stated as she drank half of one of her coffee's in one gulp.

They sat there for nearly four more hours talking about everything from what they were majoring in college to what they were going to while on Spring Break.

"Ok I think that the place should be open by now, let's go get you a new suit." Steph said pulling Rory up from her seat.

"Wait Steph I need to get another coffee." Rory said pulling Steph back towards the line.

"Ror that's like eight coffee's now. You don't need any more." Steph protested.

"I just need one for on the way there and when we come back I need to get one for on their way back to the hotel. I promise no more than that." Rory said as she got in line and ordered a large black coffee.

"Alright you have your coffee now can we go?" Steph asked.

"Yes we can go now." Rory said as they walked out of the coffee shop and to the next store.

"So what kind of bathing suit do you want to get?" Steph asked.

"I want to get another one piece because my mom stole mine and replaced it with two bikinis." Rory said a little angry remembering what her mom had done.

"Why do you need a one piece and what is wrong with bikinis?" Steph asked with her hands on her hips.

"I am more comfortable in a one piece and there is nothing wrong with bikinis they are just not for me." Rory said as she looked through the bathing suits but shortly found out that all they had were bikinis. "Well this is just my luck." Rory huffed.

"Well let's see if we can find you one that you will feel comfortable in and that will look good on you . I think that it should be something blue." Steph said immediately jumping in and looking through the bikinis. They were in the store for over two hours trying things on but Rory couldn't find anything that she liked and that made her feel good about herself. Finally she had enough.

"Steph I'm done. No more. I will just have to settle for the ones that my mom got me."

"Wait Ror I found two that you might like. One is light blue with white stars and it had boy shorts the other one is a dark blue with black lace and it has boy shorts as well. Just try these last two on and if you still don't like them we can leave how about that?"

"Fine. Give them to me, but now that I have to do this I get to have two more coffee's." Rory said with a smile.

"Ror you don't need two more just have the one."

"It's either two or I don't try these on."

"Fine." Steph huffed in defeat.

Rory tried the two bikinis on and fell in love with them.

"Oh My God Steph you are amazing!" Rory said as she came out of the dressing room with them both in hand.

"What I don't get to see them on you? Now how is that fair?" Steph pouted.

"Because you get to see me in them all week." Rory smiled cheekily and walked to the cash register to pay for them. "Now for my coffee."

"You are addicted." Steph said rolling her eyes.

"I know."

They walked back into the coffee shop and Rory didn't even have to say anything they had it ready for her.

"Wow you are not even here for more than a day and you have them memorized what you get." Steph said in amazement.

"I know I have that talent anywhere I go. Almost all of the coffee kiosks at my school know me by heart and all they have to do is see me coming and they have my order ready by the time I get there." Rory said proud of herself.

"Wow, you have them Gilmoreized."

"Gilmore what?"

"Gilmoreized means you have them wrapped around your little Gilmore finger."

"Oh." Rory said looking down at her feet.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of I think it's pretty bad ass."

"Oh ok. So when am I going to meet these friends of yours anyway?" Rory asked as they got back to the hotel.

"Here is one of the idiots now. FINN!" Steph called.

Rory looked around to see who she was calling after and she saw a tall dark haired guy turn around.

"What can I do for you sweets?" The guy that was supposedly Finn asked in a heavy Australian accent.

"I would like you to meet a new friend of mine Rory Gil…" Before Steph could finish her sentence Rory pinched her.

"Owww Rory what was that for?" Step asked then realized that she almost said Rory's last name. "Never mind I know what I did." Steph said looking around. "Where are the other two idiots?"

"Well sweets I will give you two guesses as to where they are." Finn said.

"I only need one. They are somewhere drinking and trying to find a girl to spend the night as we would call it with."

"That would be the case. I would love to stay and chat but the sun is blinding me and I need sleep." Finn turned to walk away but gave the girl that Steph was talking about a good look. "Well hello Love."

"Hi." Was all that Rory said.

"Forget about sleep and the sun I want to get to know you better Love."

Rory laughed and turned to Steph. "Your friend is crazy and I need to get to sleep." Rory said turning towards her room.

"Come back Love, you can't leave. I'm exotic."

"Yeah so is the swine-flu but you don't go playing with it now do you?" Rory retorted and saw the looks that were on Steph's and Finn's face. "What it's true?" Rory asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Come on Finn lets go and let Ror get some sleep." Steph said as she pulled Finn with her.

Rory walked into her hotel room and flopped down on her bed thinking over the events of the day. She had left Connecticut and came to Florida for Spring Break something that she would normally never do, Paris used her name to get things yet another thing that she would normally never do, and she met two new friends. '_So something good has come out of this trip. That's a start' _was the last thing Rory thought before she fell asleep.

**_PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed and made me want to write more, I would also like to thank those that PM'ed me. Thanks everyone Love you guys. : )_**


	4. AN

**A/N**

**I am working on the next Chapter right now. I know what I am doing with this next chapter I just need to figure out how I am going to format it. Plus my internet is being finicky, I will try and have the new chapter up either by tonight or tomorrow. I promise It WILL be up soon.**

**Oh and in this Dean is not married, Rory still has her V-Card of course. There will be surprises coming up. I hope you will stick with me while I write and keep reviewing. **

**This A/N will be taken down before my next chapter goes up, that way it doesn't look like there are more chapters on here than there really is. **


End file.
